


Midnight at the 7-Eleven

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (kinda), Bad Decisions, Ficlet, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Originally Posted Elsewhere, college shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bill is having a wild night. Dipper's tagging along.





	

Bill pushed every button on the soda fountain, his mouth eager to catch the spilling contents below. “Ahahaha! Look, I’m making a Suicide in my mouth!” He gargled. “Some of it’s getting in my eyes, though.”

Dipper dragged him away. “Bill, stop it. People are staring at us. I think the clerk wants to kick us out.”

“Oh, Pine Tree!” Bill ruffled Dipper’s hair. “You are adorable when you get like this, y’know? Lemme just enjoy this new body, okay?”

A shadow came up suddenly behind them. “I’m sorry, can I help you two gentlemen?”

Dipper grabbed Bill and ran. “Nope, just leaving, sorry!” He didn’t stop until he was several blocks away from the convenience store.

“Hey!” Bill punched him on the shoulder. “The heck was that for? I was just starting to have fun!”

Dipper huffed. “What, by causing a scene?”

“Eh, you need to get out more, Pine Tree.” Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper and squeezed. “Live a little! Feel the wind in your hair! Spread your wild oats!”

Dipper laughed, in spite of himself. “Okay, okay.”

“And speaking of wild oats…” Bill took out a six-pick of liquor he somehow managed to sneak under his shirt.

“Bill! Oh my god!”

“Let’s get fucked up, nerd!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "Write 100 Words of Your NOTP" challenge at FFA. I don't really hate BillDip, but it does nothing for me. I can't pretend it's anything more than snobbery at this point, though.


End file.
